


Undercover Lovers

by GhostCrumpet



Series: Shorts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Light BDSM, Size Kink, Undercover as a Couple, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: “I thought we talked about this, Darcy.” Steve’s words were whisky-soaked, and even if he couldn’t get drunk, she could almost get tipsy on the scent of it, mixing with the faint hint of tobacco clinging to his black suit jacket. He’d been in the smoking lounge with the other men, doing his half of recon while she’d been playing sex-kitten trophy-wife, waiting in their room upstairs for the information he was going to pass off to her so she could use the uplink to send it back to Nat and Clint.





	Undercover Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrissiHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/gifts).



> For Chrissi who is the best ever.
> 
> Thank you Aenaria for beta-ing <3 all mistakes mine
> 
> Inspired by this [photo](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/519298067732758535/521754065471012868/Screen_Shot_2018-12-10_at_10.21.54_AM.png).

“I thought we talked about this, Darcy.” Steve’s words were whisky-soaked, and even if he couldn’t get drunk, she could almost get tipsy on the scent of it, mixing with the faint hint of tobacco clinging to his black suit jacket. He’d been in the smoking lounge with the other men, doing his half of recon while she’d been playing sex-kitten trophy-wife, waiting in their room upstairs for the information he was going to pass off to her so she could use the uplink to send it back to Nat and Clint.

But she’d gotten unnerved. Classic rookie mistake. He’d been down there for so long, that she’d belted a silk kimono robe around herself and slipped down the stairs of the fancy hotel they and their marks were all staying at for the weekend. The place was gorgeous, all inlaid wood, marble everything, and exotic leathers.

The conference rooms, normally set up for weddings or business events, were fully outfitted with a variety of kink furniture, and private vendors with luxury sex toys for the enjoyment of that weekend’s patrons.

When the idea had been floated to her, she’d turned bright pink and choked on her water until Clint slapped her hard on the back. She and Steve, playing kinky husband and wife billionaires, along with other billionaires?

If it had been a mission with Tony, she would have said no. But it was with Steve. The guy who barely looked twice at her. So she’d agreed, out of spite, because if he was going to ignore her, then she was going to be in his face for a full weekend, and gonna wear almost nothing while she did it.

So that’s how she ended up there. At a play club for the rich and fabulous, a little holiday for rich men and their expensive BDSM toys. All weekend she’d seen other woman who made  _ her  _ look like melty silly-putty in comparison, all of them dressed up in a variety of BDSM fetish-wear.

And now? Now she was pinned to the wall outside of the smoking lounge, her kimono in a puddle on the ground, Steve’s hand around her throat, his other stroking over her satin panties.

“I-” she whispered.

“You stay in your room, and I’ll make you come when I’m good and ready,” he purred softly, his broad shoulders reminding her how small she felt in his arms. His eyes lingered on the way her bra caged her breasts.

This was just a mission. He was just playing his part, for the men in the room listening in as he disciplined his ‘wife’.

Her face flushed when he licked his lower lip, almost a tic than a purposeful action.

“Steve,” she whispered, and his fingers dug into her folds, splitting them under the satin. She whined when he touched her clit through the fabric.

“Now I gotta teach you a lesson,” he said. His blue eyes held no hint of regret, and for a second it felt  _ real _ . Like they weren’t playing roles, like this wasn’t just an operation anymore. His fingers pinched her clit and she gasped.

His body pressed closer to her.

There. Right there. His cock was rock-hard, straining against his suit pants. She shuddered. His eyes met hers and he smirked.

Fuck. He was enjoying this. Fine then. She was gonna give it up, make him lose right in his tighty-whities of freedom. If this was how he was gonna play it? Then they’d play. Clint and Nat were listening over comms, and would give Steve shit afterwards. Then when they got back to Avengers Tower she’d make it really awkward for him, like all the time. Forever. She’d make him  _ remember _ her, Steve, who never seemed to see her at all, who looked right over her head all the time, and barely acknowledged her existence.

_ Hard time ignoring me now, aren’t you, Steve-o? _

“Oh god, Steve,” she moaned, pitching her voice louder. His pupils flared and he growled at her, the sound vibrating right through her down to her cunt.

“Fuck,” he cursed, his voice raw, and she heard the loose sound of his zipper undoing. Her eyes went wide as he hitched her thigh up over his hip. His fingers twisted against her pussy, and she felt the him yank her panties to one side. The next moment his cock was pressing into her entrance with not so much as a  _ do you mind _ .

She didn’t mind. Not at all. She moaned, standing on her tip toes, angling herself so he could slide into her, right then and there.

She wanted him to stretch her open, feel every inch of ol’ glory, all up inside her girly bits. It’d be good gossip, being despoiled by Captain Americ-

“Ahhh!” Her head tilted back. Alright, so there was no way anyone could ever be  _ ready _ for everything Steve had on offer, especially when he lifted her an inch hire and bottomed out inside her. His hand lifted up and slapped on the wall over her head, his eyes closing tight.

He was so  _ warm _ , like hot, inside her, and she gasped, her hips rocking in tiny, tight movements that seemed to seat him deeper inside her.

“Darcy,” he growled. “Stop. Moving.”

Her eyes flicked up to his face and she whimpered at the dark look that was shadowed there. His hand on her hip bit into her skin and she moaned.

He gave her a testing pump of his hips, and pleasure roared to life inside of her. He smirked then and started fucking her with earnest, drawing hiccuping moans out of the back of her throat every other breath.

When she tried to reach between them to touch her abused clit, he slapped her thigh hard.

“Be good,” he said, “or I’ll drag you in there and let them all watch as I fuck you until you can’t even scream.”

“Oh god.” His words were lighting her up inside. She whined and squirmed in his grip, until he had to grab her by the wrists and pin them to the wall over head. He was so big inside her and with each thrust he seemed to jar her hips hard against the wall, demanding her body take him, even as she was right on the edge between  _ perfect _ and  _ too much _ .

That bitch, Penelope, in Acquisitions, whom Darcy had overheard saying  _ that Lewis bitch thinks she’s so hot, pal’ing around with the Avengers, but Cap would never look twice at her so I don’t know who she thinks she’s fooling _ was going to be so fucking jealous.

Steve growled, lifting her up closer to him, the scent of his cologne overwhelming in the best way, the rasp of his wool suit chafing her thighs.

She wanted to come so badly, she didn’t care that Clint or Nat could hear her, or both could, that her gasping sobs were echoing over the comms. She didn’t care how desperate she looked, grinding against him like a cat in heat, needing friction on her clit to come.

Steve, for his part, seemed to sense her teetering on the edge, because he dropped his head to whisper in her ear.

“You’re so tight around me, and soaking wet. Hear how wet you are? Squeezing me so tight, like a damn vice. There was a reason I married you. Watched you for months, but the whole time I knew you’d be mine. This tight little cunt, that hot little mouth. You can’t help but break the rules all the time, and I swear it’s because you love how hard I punish you for it-”

“Steve!” She begged, trying to arch her body, get anything, get everything she needed-

He cupped her mons, splitting his fingers over where his cock thrust inside her. His fingers brushed once over her clit and she screamed, vision whiting out as she came so hard that her head cracked against the wood.

Steve was there in an instant, his hand cradling the back of her head, his hips thrusting even still as he came deep inside her with a grunt.

She felt the wet pulse of it, the panicked fluttering- _ fuckshitnocondomshit _ , followed by the weakness in her legs post-orgasm and the tingles all over her body.

The door to the smoking lounge opened, cigarette and cigar smoke pouring out. He crowded her body, disheveled and half-naked, and hid her from the men who stumbled out. One of them let out a low whistle. He pulled out of her, cock still half-hard, and tucked himself away, ordering the men not to look at  _ his _ property.

Shaking, she pulled her kimono robe around her body and looked up at him. She felt sticky and sweaty.

He lifted a thumb to her lower lip, his blue eyes earnest as he looked down at her.

“Go to our rooms,” he murmured. “Shower off. Lay on the bed, legs spread. I’ll be up in half an hour. Don’t touch yourself.”

The order made her pussy tighten, even though she should have been well and truly done with sex for the night after her hard orgasm. She nodded and nearly tripped over herself to get to the stairs, her pulse pounding in her ears.

Fuck.

_ Fuck. _

“And Darcy,” he said. She paused half-way up the flight of stairs. She turned to see him. HIs eyes were half-lidded, desire all over his face. “I love you, doll.”

Her heart did flip-flops.  _ It’s all just for show _ , she swore to herself. There was something so intense in his words though... she gulped, turned, and ran, feeling his gaze bore into her all the way up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was a good time. review, please!


End file.
